The Conversation
by HouseHoldAppliances
Summary: Tape and Battery attempt to have a real conversation. Tape talks about important stuff while Battery talks about attacking yogurt and slaves. Zack (the guy in Battery's head) comes in too!! Funny to read, please review


Mg9876: kt  
  
Auto response from qme5: Hi Mg9876 !! the reason Im not talking to you is because I either reading or writing FanFiction. I am terribly sorry. Ok, actually Im not. Im just too lazy to sign off. So if you really wanted to you could yell at me for being lazy next time you see me. But, that won't be for a while since it's SUMMER!! Yeah!!! Anyway, so if you really want to talk to be send like tons of messages and eventually I might look to see who sent me stuff and then ill talk to you. Ok? ok. Zach: Just go already. qme5: Wow. You're on AOL too!? Zach: I told you already I have now conquered 63% of your small brain. ' qme5:  
  
Mg9876: oh wow 63% already  
  
Mg9876: kt  
  
Mg9876: i hope u got my message in ur review for the really long narrative poem  
  
Mg9876: which i love  
  
Mg9876: of course  
  
Mg9876: ok- how many do i have to send to u for u to come back  
  
Mg9876: this is 7  
  
Mg9876: ok 8  
  
Mg9876: 9  
  
Mg9876: 10  
  
Mg9876: 11  
  
Mg9876: 12  
  
Mg9876: 13  
  
Mg9876: 14  
  
Mg9876: this is boring  
  
Mg9876: 16 by the way  
  
Mg9876: come bac!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mg9876: i hope u are enjoying summer  
  
Mg9876: I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! Mg9876: i luv summer  
  
Mg9876: i have been fanfiction reading as much as possible  
  
Mg9876: 22  
  
Mg9876: 23  
  
Mg9876: 24  
  
Mg9876: i wonder what the record is  
  
Mg9876: 26  
  
Mg9876: hello  
  
Mg9876: r u still ignoring me  
  
Mg9876: im hurt  
  
Mg9876: 30  
  
Mg9876: also just wondering- all of ur away messages have me in them  
  
Mg9876: i signed on and right away i checked ur away message and it said Hi  
  
Mg9876 !! the reason Im not talking to you is because I either reading or writing FanFiction. i feel special  
  
Mg9876: 33  
  
Mg9876: lalala  
  
Mg9876: shane west is hott  
  
Mg9876: orlando bloom is hott  
  
Mg9876: christian bale (jack in newsies) is hott ad 6' 1" and british  
  
Mg9876: 38  
  
Mg9876: kt  
  
Mg9876: 40  
  
Mg9876: i have been at this for a little longer then my liking  
  
Mg9876: if u would come back- i wanted to talk to u about a couple things for householdappliances  
  
Mg9876: password AA Battery bleeped that word out by the way in case u forgot  
  
Mg9876: 44  
  
Mg9876: 45  
  
Mg9876: omg the ew after the end  
  
Mg9876: i saw it a day before it came out casue i went on sugarquill  
  
Mg9876: sry i just feel really proud about that  
  
Mg9876: i hope u like ur portfolio  
  
Mg9876: 50  
  
Mg9876: whew it took awhile  
  
qme5: hello  
  
Mg9876: yeah!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mg9876: ur back  
  
qme5: yup  
  
Mg9876: 50 messages  
  
qme5: I got your message  
  
Mg9876: pretty darn impressive  
  
Mg9876: good  
  
qme5: i know, I looked at the box and it was like Mg987- 52 messegna  
  
Mg9876: hehe  
  
qme5: did u read ur reviews??  
  
qme5: any new ones  
  
qme5: Missy?  
  
Mg9876: sorry  
  
Mg9876: i have 49`  
  
qme5: did u get any new revewis?  
  
Mg9876: not really  
  
qme5: u didn't??  
  
qme5: did u c mine!  
  
Mg9876: yah!  
  
qme5: o ok good  
  
qme5: i just read a good slave fic  
  
Mg9876: oh lord  
  
qme5: [sighs contently]  
  
Mg9876: ok kt we need to talk about householdapplainces  
  
qme5: yes  
  
qme5: we should  
  
qme5: let's get on it!  
  
Mg9876: first of all sign in on it  
  
qme5: ok.......  
  
Mg9876: and check document manager  
  
Mg9876: and preview the thing there  
  
qme5: i did already  
  
qme5: [smiles] it was sweet of you  
  
Mg9876: thank u  
  
qme5: wait didn't u get my reivew  
  
qme5: the whole virtual hug thing  
  
Mg9876: no  
  
Mg9876: hold n  
  
Mg9876: which one did u review to  
  
qme5: ummm...... 3 i think  
  
qme5: 3 or 2 or 4  
  
qme5: or 5  
  
Mg9876: wait what  
  
qme5: i don't know  
  
Mg9876: ?  
  
Mg9876: which story  
  
qme5: oo0o0o  
  
qme5: PN  
  
Mg9876: ok  
  
Mg9876: it prob wasnt updated yet qme5: i thought u meant wich chapter  
  
Mg9876: kt  
  
qme5: ya  
  
Mg9876: im gonna update the ngel poem  
  
Mg9876: is that ok  
  
Mg9876: angel*  
  
qme5: ok  
  
qme5: here let me sign off  
  
qme5: or log off  
  
Mg9876: im on dfont worry  
  
Mg9876: i think we can both be on  
  
qme5: wow  
  
qme5: o well i already got off  
  
Mg9876: im gonna put it in fanfiction poetry  
  
Mg9876: is that alright qme5: yup  
  
qme5: cool w/me  
  
Mg9876: genre?  
  
qme5: [shrugs] i don't know  
  
Mg9876: just general  
  
qme5: none of them really fit  
  
Mg9876: title- the angel?  
  
qme5: ya  
  
Mg9876: rating g  
  
qme5: yup  
  
Mg9876: and summary- i'll make it up and surprise u- hehe  
  
qme5: NOO!!! I just spilled uogurt on my shirt.  
  
qme5: **yogur t Mg9876: hehe  
  
Mg9876: poor kt  
  
qme5: i no  
  
qme5: anyway, yup that be kewl w/ me  
  
qme5: lalalala [looks at celing in a adazed way, she is oblivuious to the world]  
  
qme5: i tink i spelled oblivuious wrong.........  
  
qme5: i feel like im talking to myself  
  
qme5: Zack: That's cause you are  
  
qme5: no you again  
  
qme5: Zack: Yup, it's me  
  
qme5: can't you just go away  
  
Mg9876: hi zack! how are u  
  
Mg9876: now kt don't be mean  
  
qme5: Zack: bad  
  
Mg9876: poor thing  
  
Mg9876: why?  
  
Mg9876: oh yeah i forgot- ur in kt's head  
  
Mg9876: that has to be bad  
  
qme5: Zack: I live with a dazed freak and her brain is being stubborn and I can't get past 63%  
  
qme5: MISSY!! DON't side with him!  
  
Mg9876: srysry  
  
qme5: Yes, Zack, my brain will prevail  
  
qme5: hahaha you get get past 63%!! Nananabooboo  
  
qme5: Zack: I will get you!!  
  
qme5: no you won't!  
  
qme5: Zack: yes  
  
qme5: No  
  
qme5: Zack: yes  
  
qme5: no  
  
qme5: Zack: stop  
  
qme5: fine  
  
qme5: i wonder if Missy is still there.... . Mg9876: A poem dedicated to our angel, Emily. A young girl greiving is comforted by an angel who she knows better then she thought.  
  
Mg9876: ok crappy summary  
  
qme5: huh  
  
Mg9876: i think i should change the last part  
  
qme5: o0o0o thats the summary  
  
Mg9876: bu we have to give some idea of what it is about  
  
qme5: sorry slow to get that  
  
Mg9876: is it cool  
  
qme5: yup  
  
Mg9876: k  
  
qme5: ok  
  
qme5: now, let's write other stories! like the one chapter stories, I can see it now, Mg9876: yeah  
  
qme5: Chapter 1: Harry is a slave  
  
Mg9876: nooooooooooooo  
  
Mg9876: no slaves  
  
qme5: Chapter 2 : harry escapes  
  
Mg9876: im sorry but i put my foot down  
  
Mg9876: nonononono  
  
qme5: Chapter 3: Harry meats Ron, the street rat  
  
Mg9876: i dontt do slaves  
  
Mg9876: make ur own story with that  
  
qme5: Chapter 4: They met Hermione who takes them in and is rich  
  
Mg9876: publish it on ur accoun t Mg9876: stop  
  
qme5: I write chpater 1, you 2, me 3 u 4  
  
Mg9876: good outline but not for combined  
  
Mg9876: no  
  
qme5: urs are happy, mine are sad  
  
Mg9876: bad  
  
Mg9876: no  
  
qme5: hehehe  
  
qme5: jk jk  
  
Mg9876: good  
  
qme5: not realyl though  
  
qme5: it could work  
  
qme5: hahahaha  
  
qme5: [evil laugh gets louder]  
  
qme5: MWHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
qme5: so, do u wanna do the first chapter?  
  
qme5: or me? [evil chuckle]  
  
Mg9876: i will  
  
qme5: Miss-i-a  
  
qme5: ok  
  
qme5: u do it  
  
Mg9876: we have to ut down some ground rules  
  
qme5: WHOA NOT LIKE THAT  
  
qme5: [pouts] fine  
  
Mg9876: ok- i'll put limitations on u  
  
Mg9876: and u on me  
  
qme5: Missy- you must write about slaves  
  
Mg9876: for u- no slaves, please keep it somewhat realistic and true to the books, and authors's notes should not take up the whole thing  
  
Mg9876: no  
  
qme5: MWHAHAHAHAH  
  
qme5: jk jk  
  
qme5: awwwwwwwwww but what if we do an AU  
  
qme5: Nd i have to write Author's Notes  
  
qme5: and they're has to be some slavery  
  
qme5: [puupy dog face]  
  
Mg9876: u write authors notes but ots of times urs takes up the whole chapter  
  
Mg9876: hehehe  
  
Mg9876: no slavery  
  
qme5: or can we do street rats  
  
Mg9876: kt- i dont do slavery thats for ur account  
  
qme5: fine  
  
Mg9876: no street rats  
  
qme5: [pouts]  
  
qme5: NO  
  
qme5: i like them  
  
Mg9876: i stick rght to the books  
  
qme5: yes, that's it! You need to expand! ! qme5: strech you imagination  
  
Mg9876: no i mean  
  
qme5: travel away from the books  
  
Mg9876: hold on  
  
Mg9876: thoughts together  
  
qme5: i sound like a profet  
  
qme5: i mean prophet  
  
qme5: i think  
  
Mg9876: thats the whole point of fanfiction- but no i dont like au'  
  
qme5: heck, i don  
  
qme5: t  
  
qme5: no  
  
qme5: ut AU are fun  
  
qme5: u get characters and make em slaves  
  
qme5: evil laugh  
  
Mg9876: as long as they are realistic  
  
Mg9876: no  
  
Mg9876: ok i dont know if this is gonna work  
  
qme5: or, i really need to calm down  
  
qme5: no, it will, I just had sugar  
  
qme5: im having a major laughing attack  
  
qme5: brb  
  
qme5: {gasps for breath}  
  
qme5: ok, really. I need to think business. breathe in, out in out in out  
  
qme5: Missy, my lauging attack is done, you can talk now  
  
Mg9876: ok  
  
qme5: so, what were we talking about  
  
Mg9876: ground rules  
  
qme5: oh yeah, no slaves, no AU no long AN  
  
Mg9876: no OC  
  
qme5: geez, missy thats like whut i am  
  
qme5: oh well,  
  
Mg9876: what OC's  
  
Mg9876: ?  
  
qme5: OOC  
  
Mg9876: u do?  
  
qme5: out of character  
  
Mg9876: not out of character  
  
qme5: huh  
  
qme5: im confused  
  
qme5: Zack: Youre always confused  
  
Mg9876: oiginal characters- bringing in the preppy exchange students from america that are perfect and fall in love wit h harry (AA Battery's Note: No offense if you have that in your story)  
  
qme5: no i don't like that  
  
Mg9876: there are tons of oc  
  
Mg9876: good  
  
qme5: but , Mg9876: cause lets just use the characters that were wrtieen  
  
qme5: wiat, i forget wut i was gonna say  
  
qme5: oh well  
  
qme5: [thinks]  
  
qme5: Zack: I didn't know you cold think?  
  
qme5: Darn, i hate wen i forget what i was gonna say  
  
Mg9876: and in the romance area- H/R- but lets not have them together, lets just have the kinda flirting they like eachother but there not gonna do anyting bout it  
  
Mg9876: is that cool  
  
qme5: oh well, wuts next on the lineup or agenmada thing  
  
qme5: yup  
  
Mg9876: ok  
  
qme5: im no good at romance anyway  
  
Mg9876: me neither  
  
Mg9876: so lets figure out a basic plotline for our story  
  
qme5: so... wut should our first story b about  
  
qme5: SLAVES  
  
qme5: jk jk  
  
Mg9876: something that is a serious story, but with alot of funny moments in it  
  
qme5: SLAVERy  
  
qme5: and have a slave gang  
  
Mg9876: no  
  
qme5: ok  
  
Mg9876: no  
  
qme5: jk jk  
  
Mg9876: hold on let me think  
  
qme5: i really need to stop  
  
qme5: ok.....  
  
Mg9876: ooooooooooooo idea  
  
qme5: wut  
  
Mg9876: something that would be just an extra something  
  
qme5: im confused, wut axtra thing  
  
Mg9876: we could make little references to our other stories  
  
qme5: i get it!! qme5: [sigh] no i don't  
  
Mg9876: ok idea for story- something with the professors  
  
Mg9876: never mind the extra thing  
  
qme5: like one of them is really a slave  
  
qme5: no  
  
qme5: jk jk  
  
Mg9876: hehe  
  
qme5: i think im too obessed for my own good Mg9876: we could have it set in the time when voldemort first gained power  
  
Mg9876: there involvement in the war against him  
  
Mg9876: snape being a spy, dumbledore's powers, etc.  
  
Mg9876: the maraudrs copuld get involved  
  
Mg9876: then it goes through to the present harry potter times  
  
Mg9876: ideas on this  
  
qme5: How about they (h,h,r) get lost in London and a street rat helps them find their way back, and then leave, we could have it from his POV, and then they could try to find him again and in doing so, see his house and try to help him by taking him to an orphange, but he say no and runs away and they can't find him and............. yeah  
  
qme5: let me guess  
  
qme5: no  
  
qme5: ??  
  
Mg9876: ok good idea-  
  
Mg9876: u write that story  
  
Mg9876: and publish it in ur account  
  
qme5: no  
  
qme5: i was kidding  
  
Mg9876: oooo- compromise  
  
qme5: Missy- the Great Comprosier  
  
qme5: liek Hernry Cla y Mg9876: because it is voldie there could be a little mention of slaves in ti Mg9876: hehe  
  
qme5: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWww I jsut brought up the s-word Mg9876: bad kt  
  
Mg9876: bad  
  
Mg9876: whats ur email  
  
Mg9876: @comcast.net  
  
qme5: we learned about Henery Clay in S-sco x_x dies  
  
qme5: qme5@hotmail.com  
  
Mg9876: yeah  
  
qme5: @hotmail.com  
  
Mg9876: ok thanku  
  
Mg9876: im mg9876@comcast.net  
  
qme5: okey dokey  
  
qme5: i no  
  
Mg9876: just so u know  
  
qme5: i no yours  
  
qme5: yup  
  
qme5: i understand  
  
Mg9876: im gonna start working on the epilogiue for potion notes i think  
  
qme5: no,  
  
qme5: i stil don't know whut we;re doing  
  
Mg9876: its just ideas  
  
qme5: so we're dong the prof. like input on Voldie  
  
Mg9876: that why i wanted ur email  
  
qme5: o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Mg9876: there pov  
  
qme5: o,im not good at 1st person  
  
qme5: i get all the tenses mixed up  
  
Mg9876: oo- not 1st person  
  
Mg9876: just there pov  
  
Mg9876: like gfocusing on them  
  
qme5: o0o0o0o ok  
  
Mg9876: should we dfo this, me right a chap, u write a hap  
  
Mg9876: or write it together?  
  
qme5: hap??  
  
qme5: Zack: chapter, stupid  
  
Mg9876: write a CHAPTER  
  
qme5: o0o0o0o, ok  
  
Mg9876: hehe  
  
qme5: ummmmmmmm.................... together if we can, because i can do the evil part and you balance it off, cause if its just me writing a chapter, one of the proffesors will end up being a slave for a short or long period of tim  
  
qme5: yup  
  
Mg9876: yeah  
  
qme5: YES!!!!! GUESS WHAT!!  
  
Mg9876: and it would be plot, the nrandomness  
  
Mg9876: then plot again  
  
Mg9876: whayt  
  
qme5: i just got new acess to slave fics  
  
Mg9876: oooo  
  
Mg9876: exciting  
  
qme5: ok  
  
qme5: sry  
  
qme5: yup ur right  
  
qme5: it would be plot-evilness-plot-slarvery-plot-randomness-plot-street rats- plot -mroe slavery  
  
Mg9876: so how wil we do thios  
  
Mg9876: sould i write the chapter and u add stuff  
  
Mg9876: or what  
  
qme5: i m thinking  
  
qme5: don;t rush a genius  
  
qme5: Zack: [Stifles laughter]  
  
Mg9876: (stifles a laugfh)  
  
Mg9876: hehe  
  
Mg9876: that was scary  
  
qme5: yeah  
  
qme5: ok then  
  
qme5: think kt, think.  
  
Mg9876: i think zack and i would be good friends  
  
Mg9876: even though it hurts u should try  
  
Mg9876: thinking i mean  
  
qme5: Zack: I don't like anybody  
  
Mg9876: poopoo to u  
  
qme5: Zack, shut up please. DO me and missy a favor, and just shut up  
  
qme5: Zack: Fine  
  
qme5: good person in brain  
  
qme5: now, where were we  
  
qme5: thats alot of ws and es  
  
Mg9876: hey kt- on a serious note, there was another suicide bombing on isreal so they sent a missile and bombed a city  
  
qme5: amd rs  
  
qme5: WhERE WERE We  
  
qme5: really?  
  
Mg9876: yeah  
  
qme5: 0_0  
  
Mg9876: looks like bush's peace talks didnt work  
  
Mg9876: hehe  
  
Mg9876: coulda seen that cominbg  
  
qme5: well, that stinks  
  
Mg9876: ok so how will we do this  
  
qme5: wut, the story or the war?  
  
Mg9876: the story  
  
qme5: ok  
  
Mg9876: cause it might turn into me writing most of it  
  
Mg9876: which wouldnt be good  
  
qme5: well, wut i think we should do is you write the chpater and then we can talk about it online and then ill write the next hapter and talk about it, instead of just chaning it without talking to the other one, we met online or the phone and talk about it  
  
Mg9876: good idea  
  
qme5: the only problem is, ill be at the barn or swimming, so our best bet is later in evening, like 7  
  
qme5: the other problem is all that thinking made me hungry, brb  
  
Mg9876: yeah  
  
Mg9876: and after jjune 15th im gone  
  
Mg9876: so unless we work really hard and write like 5 chapters that we can update with 2 weeks intervals until august or september, it wont really work  
  
qme5: back, i hope this yogurt doesn't spill on me  
  
Mg9876: i will see if i can gt an inspiration  
  
Mg9876: heheheh  
  
qme5: maybe if right now we right up what we think happened to each proffessor then when we write we can just add more detail  
  
Mg9876: yeah  
  
qme5: do u have to go anywhere for a while  
  
Mg9876: but we have to get a timeline  
  
Mg9876: not really  
  
Mg9876: hold on- let me get my books  
  
qme5: thats missy for you  
  
Mg9876: stop!  
  
qme5: stop wut  
  
Mg9876: harry was born 1980  
  
Mg9876: soo.....  
  
qme5: so voldie reign ended in 1979  
  
Mg9876: should we say james and lily were out for 3 years when we was born  
  
qme5: i mean 1981  
  
Mg9876: wait hold on  
  
qme5: Dumbledore is 150 (UUGttMoHP)  
  
Mg9876: yeah  
  
Mg9876: ok so james and lily graduated in 1978  
  
qme5: how do u no that?  
  
Mg9876: which means they started september of 1970  
  
Mg9876: its our story  
  
Mg9876: im supposing  
  
qme5: wiat do we know wut year the diary was in, cuase then we'd no how old Voldie is  
  
Mg9876: he is old  
  
Mg9876: like 60  
  
Mg9876: but that doesnt matter too much  
  
Mg9876: cause he's practically immortal  
  
qme5: true  
  
qme5: so, do we know how old the prfessors are  
  
Mg9876: so how bout we start this stry in like may of 1977 which is the end of lily and james' 6th year  
  
qme5: YOGURT IS OUT TO GET ME!! I swear, it purposly spills on me  
  
Mg9876: and we can skip the time about a year after voldie is ]gone from harry to a year before harry starts school  
  
Mg9876: or we could just end it after godric's hollow  
  
qme5: ok, yeah, that gives us 3 years to work with,  
  
Mg9876: that could be cool  
  
qme5: yea stop it and Goldrics hollow, and just have it say like  
  
qme5: "So Pettigrew, where are the Potters."  
  
Mg9876: yeah it could end with them finding out what happened  
  
qme5: "Godric's Hollow, My Lord."nd then make up an address  
  
Mg9876: and have thelast line be "Fancy seeing you here Professor McGonagall" from the firsdt book.  
  
Mg9876: hehe  
  
qme5: yea  
  
Mg9876: so  
  
Mg9876: les work out the teachers  
  
qme5: ok  
  
qme5: McGonagall-  
  
qme5: some1 show type this up in word  
  
Mg9876: i would say she is 70  
  
Mg9876: ya  
  
qme5: wo  
  
Mg9876: cause magical people live to be longer itsaid in one of the books  
  
qme5: ya  
  
Mg9876: hold on- who should we follow  
  
Mg9876: i would say mcgonagall, dumbledore primarily  
  
Mg9876: and have alot about the marauders  
  
qme5: so if shes 70 in Harry Potter times, then in Voldie time she would be..........like 50 or 60  
  
Mg9876: and i guess we have to mention snape a little  
  
qme5: yeah  
  
Mg9876: about 60  
  
qme5: 67  
  
qme5: no, let's have her 63  
  
Mg9876: everyone would be 10 years younger at the time our story ends  
  
qme5: Zack: Just like the percent of yor brain i tok over  
  
Mg9876: we will figure it out leter  
  
Mg9876: its no to important the exact age  
  
qme5: evil yogurt  
  
Mg9876: so do we have to do snape  
  
Mg9876: cause i dont ike writing about him in any way that could be good  
  
Mg9876: but he is important  
  
Mg9876: i guess a little  
  
qme5: we should probably focus on DumbleDore and have everyone come in, like he could be leading it all nad have to check on everybody and then we could work in the other profeessors  
  
qme5: and snape  
  
Mg9876: i personally would like it to be both mcgonagall and dumbledore  
  
Mg9876: so wecan have 2 things to fall back on  
  
qme5: ok  
  
qme5: STUPID YOGURT!!  
  
qme5: can't stay on the spoons for 3 second  
  
qme5: s  
  
Mg9876: ok kt i have to go  
  
qme5: ko  
  
Mg9876: i will wok on some ideas and backround infor  
  
qme5: ill pastes out conversation into word, and send it too you  
  
qme5: mee too  
  
Mg9876: and we will kit  
  
Mg9876: k later  
  
Mg9876 signed off at 2:53:40 PM.  
  
AA Battery's Note: As you can see, Tape did most of the important stuff and I talked about yogurt. Sorry for the weirdness, please review! 


End file.
